Naruto - The Raging Sword
by TripWireStories
Summary: After the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, Naruto leaves Konoha for training. Shortly after, he frees his tenant, Kurama, who he befriended a long time ago. Along the way, the two find Tayuya unconscious, but still alive. After healing her, Tayuya joins them to become stronger. The trio soon returns to Konoha to show their newfound strength. The Legend of the Yin-Yang Blades begins!
1. Prologue

_**NARUTO – THE RAGING SWORD**_

I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV TOKYO. I also do not own Elsword. Elsword belongs to Kill3r Combo and KOG' Games.

Naruto left after the failed Sasuke Retrieval Mission. He discovered that the Nine-Tails was actually female and could transform into a teenage girl. After finally befriending his tenant, Naruto freed her and found out her name was Kurama. Unlike what most people believed, Kurama was just bored in its destruction, and she was hypnotized by Madara Uchiha into attacking Konoha. During his training, Naruto discovered Tayuya unconscious and baldy injured, but still alive. After she was healed, Tayuya joined Naruto and Kurama for training.

"Speech"

"**Jutsu**"

'Thoughts'

_**Prologue – Homecoming**_

Kotetsu and Izumo laid back on watch duty of Konoha's main gate.

"Anything gonna happen today?," Kotetsu asked his partner.

"I don't think so," Izumo replied.

"Just another day on watch duty."

"You got that right. Let's see who this is." Izumo said, staring down the road.

Kotetsu got up and look out through the gate. Three figures were walking towards the gates. Two were female and the third was male. Both girls had blazing red hair and curvaceous figures, shown by a slight nosebleed from the two chunin. The boy wore a black hooded trench coat with a slight twinge of orange underneath. The only part of his face that could be seen was his nose down, showing three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

"Those girls are hot. That is one lucky guy," Kotetsu thought.

One of the girls walked toward the watchpost. She gave off a massive amount of Killing Intent that made even the jonin's sweat drop. "What are you perverts staring at?!" she said, obviously annoyed.

"Tayuya-chan, leave them alone. We have to go see Tsunade-sama, right Naru-kun?" said the other girl, trying to calm her easily angered friend.

"That's right, Tayuya-chan. It wouldn't be good if you got put in jail right when you get here," the hooded boy said.

"Fine. You two got off easy. Just wait until these two aren't around. If I catch you staring again, you don't want to know what I'll do to you."

After a few seconds, the two chunin recovered from being threatened by a teenager.

"Wait a minute…Naru-kun? That couldn't be him, do you think?" Izumo asked.

The trio began walking toward the Hokage Mansion.

**AN: If you are confused about the story, you may not have read the intro at the top. This is my first fanfic, so don't expect it to be perfect, but I have some great story ideas coming up. I would love to hear reviews and ideas from you guys. Keep an eye on this story because I feel it getting really good later.**

**Can't wait to hear from you guys.**

**Up next – Heir of the Yellow Flash**

**Later**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – Heir of the Yellow Flash**_

Tsunade was working on the one thing she couldn't beat to a pulp: paperwork. Shizune tried her best to keep her mentor in the office and out of the bar during work.

"Shizune, do you know any way to make paperwork easier?"

"Tsunade-sama, if you keep complaining, it'll never get done."

"It's never done anyway!"

Suddenly, a familiar presence entered the room. "You're still as feisty as ever, Baa-chan."

Hearing a voice they'd know anywhere, Tsunade and Shizune looked to the window to see the trio from the gates led by the hooded boy. The boy made a very familiar smile underneath his hood.

"Is that you, Naruto?" Tsunade asked. The boy put down his hood, revealing a face the Hokage and her assistant could never forget.

"That's right, Baa-chan. I'm back from my training," Naruto said, "and I would like to get what's mine."

Tsunade was surprised by his tone of voice. "What do you mean, Naruto?"

"I know my dad was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and my mom was the Red Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki. I know they left me the house and fortune when they died."

Tsunade and Shizune were awestruck that he knew so much without them telling him. Not needing to hide it anymore, Tsunade gave Naruto

"Alright, Naruto. From now on, you'll be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and you'll inherit the Namikaze fortune and homestead."

"Thanks, Baa-chan…"

"And STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hey, don't yell at Naru-kun, you old hag!" the two girls yelled back.

Just as Tsunade was about to punch both girls across the village, Naruto calmed the situation.

"Girls, stop. That's how she is, but don't get on her nerves. If she gets mad enough, she'll knock you into next Thursday. Anyway, thanks for everything, Tsunade-chan." Tsunade blushed a little bit at the honorific. "Also, I saw some foreign ninja in the village. What's going on?"

"The Chunin Exams. Do you want to participate again?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, but my team will be different. My team will be me, but with my original name, Tayuya, and Kurama, and we are Team Yin-Yang Blades."

"Alright, Naruto. The Chunin Exams will start at the Ninja Academy Room 301."

The trio left and jumped from roof to roof toward the Namikaze Mansion.

"Shizune, did you noticed something off about Naruto's face?"

"Apart from the marks on his face missing, nothing out of the ordinary."

Tsunade spent a minute thinking on it, but put it out of her mind and got back to work.

-Line Break-

As the Yin-Yang Blades bounded along the roofs, Naruto noticed a certain pineapple-headed boy walking through the streets with a blonde girl with four ponytails.

"Hey, Shikamaru. How have you been?" Naruto greeted.

The lazy chunin looked up to see a glimpse of blonde and red hair. Seeing his old friend, Shikamaru's lazy expression brighten up. "Hey Naruto, it's good to see you. When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago. It's good to be back."

"Still as loud as always," said the blonde girl.

"It's good to see you too, Temari-chan," Naruto replied, causing the blonde to blush, slightly. "By the way, how is Gaara doing."

"He's doing much better since we saw you last," Temari replied, lighting up about her brother.

"That's good to hear. I wanted to visit Suna during my training, but I just couldn't get around to it."

"That's alright. Gaara is looking forward to seeing you again."

"I'd like to see him again, too. By the way, I heard that the Chunin Exams are coming up."

"Yeah, it's troublesome, but as the only chunin from our class, Hokage-sama asked me to help officiate the tests," Shikamaru replied, "so are you participating?"

"Of course. I can't be the Hokage without being a chunin first!"

"By the way, Sakura has been down lately. She's been training with Hokage-sama, but I'm sure that she's remembering you-know-who."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see me. I'll go check on her tomorrow. I've got something to check on, but I'll see you soon," Naruto said, once again bounding off the roofs.

Shikamaru and Temari continued walking down the street with different thought on Naruto's return.

'Who were the girls with him? They were kinda hot,' Shikamaru wondered.

'Naruto has gotten really handsome since I saw him last,' Temari thought, with a faint redness on her cheeks.

**Thanks for reading. I felt that this chapter went really well for a first-timer.**

**Quick announcement: College is starting up in a couple weeks so I'll try to finish this story before then. Hopefully, you guys are enjoying the story so far. Look forward to the next chapter.**

**Up next – Love of Yin and Yang**

**Later guys.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Love of Yin and Yang**

**LEMON ALERT!**

Naruto and the girls bounded from the rooftops and landed on the street in front of the Namikaze Mansion. The mansion was blocked by blood seals and barriers to protect it from intruders. Only those of Namikaze or Uzumaki bloodline and their guests are allowed through the barrier. Cutting his thumb to draw blood, Naruto held up his hand and the seal unlocked.

Walking inside, the trio was surprised at the sheer space of the house. There was a large living room and kitchen, two bedrooms, a master bedroom, and in the backyard, there was a giant training field. To top off the house, it had the best view of Konoha. The house was built on the mountain behind the Hokage Monument.

Tayuya decided to check out the spacious backyard while Naruto inspected the rest of the house. As he made it to the bedroom, he was suddenly pushed onto the bed.

"What was that…" he cut off by a flash of red hair and a softness enclosing his lips. The kiss held so much love and desire that Naruto gave up any thought of resistance and fell into returning the kiss. After a few minutes, the two finally broke the kiss to regain their breath.

"Kurama, why did you do that?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Why do you think she did it, dummy!?" an angry voice asked.

Surprised, Naruto and Kurama looked toward the door. Tayuya stood in the doorway with a murderous aura around her. Looking at Kurama, she approached the bed with a shadow shrouding her eyes. Reaching the bed, she looked up with tears in her eyes. "Kurama-san, you said that we would share him."

"Sorry, Tayuya-chan. I couldn't hold it in anymore," Kurama replied, hugging Tayuya close and petting her hair.

Looking at Naruto, Tayuya crawled closer to the blonde and pressed her lips against his. Naruto had no idea what was going on, but he liked it. After another few minutes, they broke the kiss.

Still in disbelief, Naruto asked, "Why are you two doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious, Naruto-kun?" Tayuya asked.

"We love you," the two redheads both said with heavy blushes.

"Since when?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Tayuya responded.

"Calm down, Tayuya-chan. When it comes to love, Naru-kun's pretty dense."

"I guess you're right."

Looking to Naruto, they told their stories, leading to when they fell for him.

Kurama felt a connection to Naruto when she was sealed inside him. It was a much deeper bond that Kurama didn't understand and Naruto was oblivious to. As soon as Naruto befriended and freed her, she knew that she loved him. She caused him so much grief in his life, but he didn't blame her for it and even went so far as to free her. No one had treated her this way. None of the previous jinchuuriki took the time to see her true colors and the Uchiha hypnotized her and used her as a tool for their own ends. They only saw her as the destructive Nine-Tailed Fox, but Naruto saw her as a friend and partner.

Tayuya retold the story of her time with the Sound Ninja Four. She was orphaned after the Third Great Ninja War, was found by Orochimaru and branded with his Curse Mark. After her defeat by Temari, she thought that it was her final day on Earth, but she lived to see the next day. She was saved by a boy she treated as an enemy. A boy that saw the good behind her tomboyish attitude. A boy that radiated warmth and light as bright as his blonde hair, so much that it blocked out the darkness of Orochimaru. Naruto saved her life and felt something she felt for no one before him.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but I promise to make it up to you."

"Show us, Naru-kun," said Kurama, as the redheads started to strip.

Naruto was awestruck at how beautiful the redheads looked.

Kurama had striking crimson eyes and a slender, curvaceous build, wide hips, long, toned legs, and to top it off, large, DD-cup breasts with perky pink nipples.

Tayuya had soulful brown eyes, a thin but toned build, an equally curvaceous figure, creamy legs and perky C-cup breasts.

The redheads straddled each side of Naruto. Kurama went in for one more kiss as Tayuya licked and nibbled Naruto's neck while undressing him. Thanks to his training, Naruto had gained a thin, but fairly muscular build, and the redhead's couldn't stop staring. Naruto moaned, blushing heavily, as the redheads left trails of kisses down his body to his pants.

"I think he's feeling it a lot, Kurama-san," Tayuya said.

"Let's find out, Tayuya-chan," Kurama replied, tugging on Naruto's pants. After getting his pants off, the redheaded beauties noticed a large bulge under his boxers.

"I wonder what that is," Tayuya purred, seductively.

"On three, Tayuya-chan."

"One…two..THREE!" They pulled down Naruto's boxers together, freeing Naruto's manhood to stand tall. Both Kurama and Tayuya were shocked at the sheer size of it. Tayuya blushed a reddish hue that matched the Red Habanero's hair and could barely do much else besides stare at it. Kurama was shocked, initially, but soon gave foxy smile filled with lust as she licked her lips. Before digging in, Kurama noticed Tayuya still frozen in place.

"Tayuya-chan," she said in a sing-song voice, "our little friend is getting impatient." Tayuya was snapped out of her stupor and crawled up towards Naruto.

"Let's get started," was all the warning Naruto got before he was overwhelmed with pleasure as both of his lovers started licking each side of his penis. Kurama and Tayuya were licking him like their lives depended on it.

The redhead soon changed tactics. Kurama began sucking the head and Tayuya started fondling and licking his balls.

After what seemed like a lifetime of pleasure, Naruto felt his orgasm getting closer.

"I'm cumming," Naruto growled.

The redheads both started sucking on his head as he let loose a long stream of thick cum. Both of them got a mouthful of the creamy fluid, so much that they almost couldn't swallow it, but they got it down. Naruto, however, wasn't done. Though the girls got their fill, he shot what was left onto their gorgeous features and watched it drip between their breasts.

Just when he thought he was done, he saw something that perked him up right away.

Kurama and Tayuya were engaged in a tongue battle that Tayuya was currently losing as they licked the remaining cum off of each other. Noticing him staring, Kurama straddled his crotch, hovering just above his penis.

"Ready for the main event, Naru-kun?" She asked seductively.

Naruto gave her a lustful grin as he grabbed her hips. Not even waiting, he drove balls deep in one stroke. Kurama went wide-eyed as pleasure from his dick and slight pain from her hymen breaking swept over her. Without waiting, Naruto started bucking up into her.

"Naruto, you're so big."

"You're so tight, Kurama."

Tayuya, feeling left out, pushed Naruto down and straddled his face with her folds over his mouth.

"Don't forget about me, Naruto-kun!"

The blonde immediately started licking the inside of Tayuya's pussy. She almost fell forward from the sudden rush of pleasure, but Kurama caught her.

"Does it feel good, Tayuya-chan?"

"It feels like I'll cum any second."

"Then, I'll make you cum too." Kurama said, giving her fellow redhead a foxy grin before giving her another tongue kiss.

Tayuya's eye rolled back into head as the pleasure intensified. Naruto started to buck even faster into Kurama, which surprised her. The redheads moaned into each other's mouth as their climaxes neared. Naruto grunted as he came into Kurama's womb.

"I'M CUMMING," the redheads screamed. Kurama and Tayuya twitched as they held onto each other. Thick cream oozed out of Kurama's folds and Naruto was lapping up Tayuya's fluids.

Kurama passed out from pleasure and fell onto the bed.

"Are you alright, Kurama-san?" Tayuya asked. All of a sudden, she felt Naruto groping her breasts and pressing his head against her folds.

"She'll be fine, Tayuya-chan, but now it's your turn," Naruto whispered into her ear, making her shiver with each syllable.

Naruto flipped her over so she was on her back and he was over her. Lining up with her folds, he pushed his way into her until he hit a wall. Tayuya whimpered at the feeling as Naruto pulled out a tiny bit and broke her wall in one thrust. Tayuya gasped at the pleasure that flowed through her, as she came a little.

Naruto, not tired in the slightest, started bucking into her at an almost inhuman pace.

"Naruto, it's too much! I can't stop cumming."

Tayuya closed her eyes at the feeling until she felt a softness on her lips. She opened her eyes to see Kurama kissing her again.

"Enjoying yourself, Tayuya-chan?" she said, before she started pinching Tayuya's clit. Tayuya screamed as her pleasure skyrocketed.

"Don't think I'm done with you, Kurama-chan." Naruto said while making a cross-shaped hand seal.

Kurama was surprised when she felt a pressure on her folds. She looked back to see another Naruto. He gave his trademark grin as he parted her folds and started fucking her at speeds that would make Might Guy look like a snail.

After what seemed like hours, the redheads started to feel Naruto expand inside them as his climax drew near. Both Narutos growled as they hosed down their respective partners.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the redheads screamed as he came inside them.

After he was done, the three of them collapsed onto the bed. Naruto sandwiched between his lovers as the trio fell into a deep sleep.

**AN: This was the first lemon I've written and I felt that it went pretty well. I liked what I did with Tayuya's personality. I watched anime and I always like the tsundere girls. For those who don't watch enough anime, a tsundere is a person (usually a girl) that is tough, sometimes violent, on the outside, but very loving on the inside. Since this is my first lemon, I would like to hear some ideas from you guys to make it better for my next story. **

**Up next – The Chunin Exam Begins**

**Later guys**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Chunin Exam Begins**

A new day dawned on Konoha. The wind blew through the trees. The morning light shined through the windows of the Namikaze Estate. Everyone's favorite blonde haired ninja awoke to the sound of the shower running and the loves of his life missing from the bed. Naruto walked half-asleep towards the kitchen, but what he saw when he got there woke him up instantly. Kurama was busy making breakfast in nothing but an apron. Staring at the perfectly plump ass, Naruto stood frozen in place.

With her enhanced senses, she noticed his presence in the room. Without needing to look, she asked seductively, "Like what you see, Naru-kun?"

"You know I do, Kurama-chan," Naruto said, groping her ass.

"Naru-kun, you should probably stop."

"Why should I?"

"Because Tayuya-chan isn't happy being left out."

"That's right, Naruto-kun," said an annoyed voice, surprising Naruto. Turning around, Naruto noticed Tayuya in nothing but a towel which showed a large amount of cleavage. Tayuya walked up to Naruto and bonked him on the head. Kurama giggled to herself at the sight. The trio sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

**After breakfast…**

Team Yin-Yang Blades suited up for the Chunin Exams.

Naruto wore a black shirt with short orange sleeves with the Uzumaki swirl symbol on the back, long fingerless gloves with forearm guards and a yin-yang on the hand, black pants, and black high-top ninja sandals (Sasuke's from Shippuden).

Kurama put up her hair in a ponytail that reached down her lower back. She wore a sleeveless white kimono-style top with a red undershirt, black wristbands, black spandex shorts, and black ninja sandals.

Tayuya left her hair long, reaching her butt. She wore a gray kimono top with a white sash, white gloves, black shorts, bandages on her calves, and black ninja sandals.

"What's the plan, Naru-kun?" Kurama asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Kurama-chan," Naruto replied. (The Exam is in the same format as in the story.)

**Konoha Ninja Academy**

The trio reached the designated room for the written test. After opening the door, they were hit with a massive feeling of Killer Intent. Genin from all across the ninja world filled the room, glaring at anyone that walked in the room.

'Do they really think they can scare us?' Naruto thought, releasing enough Killer Intent to overwhelm everyone in the room.

"Naruto-kun, we don't want to scare them too much. Most of them will fail or be killed before the finals," Tayuya said.

"I guess you're right. It wouldn't be fun if they all quit from the start."

"Whose going to quit?" asked a boy's voice.

"Hey, Kiba, how have you guys been?" Team Kurenai walked up to the trio.

"We've been good, but don't fail before we have a rematch. I've got some cool moves I want to show off," Kiba said, confidently, with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Can't wait to see them. By the way, Shino and Hinata-chan, I hope you guys have been training because I want to see what you've got."

Shino nodded, silently, and said, "You know I always have an ace in the hole."

Hinata blushed at the ending and stuttered, "Um…o-okay, N-Naruto-kun."

The rest of the Konoha 11 were sitting around the room, but were glued to Naruto and his teammates. Shikamaru lazily noticed the situation and almost fell asleep, Ino was wondering when Naruto got hotter than Sasuke, and Chouji, as always, was munching away at his chips.

Lee felt that Naruto was even more youthful than before his training trip. Tenten was wondering if Naruto had gotten better with any weapons. Neji, who lost to Naruto at the last Exam, knew that he wanted a rematch with Naruto.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant puff of smoke filled the room.

A voice yelled, "ALL RIGHT, ROOKIES. SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" A scar-faced man followed by a group of test proctors lined the room. "My name is Ibiki Morino, and as of now, I'm your worst nightmare."

The test consisted of nine written question and a tenth question given later on.

"BEGIN." The sounds of pencils on paper filled the room, as the genin soon realized that this was no normal genin test. This test was way too hard for any genin to complete. The only way to pass would be to cheat, but not get caught.

As the hour passed by, the teams tried various ways to get answers. Some were successful and others weren't so lucky and got kicked out. By the time thirty minutes had passed, fifteen teams had failed. Team Yin-Yang Blades simply sat back and watched as the competition got smaller.

As the test came to an end, Ibiki called the genin to attention, "Alright, rookies! Listen up!" It's time for the last question." Everyone in the room sweatdropped after the already impossible test. "You can quit the Exam now, and try again next time," he paused, "or you can take the question, but if you get it wrong, you will fail the Exam and never be allowed to take it again."

Everyone in the room was shocked at the overwhelming odds. Five more teams couldn't take the pressure and chose to quit. The rest of the teams, while scared, decided to risk never becoming chunin and take the question.

Ibiki smiled at the determination against horrible odds that shown in the faces of the remaining genin. "Alright, everyone here passed the first part of the Chunin Exam!"

Everyone was conflicted between feelings of shock and happiness, but these were replaced by surprise as a strange object flew through the window, breaking the grass. Kunai were thrown and attached to the ceiling, unveiling a banner that read "Anko Mitarashi, Chunin Exam Proctor."

"Alright maggots, I'm Anko Mitarashi, you're next proctor," she said, confidently, but noticed the amount of teams left, "Geez, Ibiki, you left so many teams."

"Well, they seem pretty capable this time."

"Whatever, most of them will be gone when I'm done with them. Genin, meet me at Training Ground 44."

**AN: Thanks for reading, guys. Sorry if you thought this chapter was kinda boring, but I wanted to stay true to the storyline. Anyway, the story is really going to pick up for here on. Get ready for some action.**

**Up next – Blades of Death**

**Later guys**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Blades of Death**

The remaining genin followed the snake mistress's orders and made their way to Training Ground 44 aka The Forest of Death. The area was wrapped in a shroud of darkness that leaked the smell of decay and blood into the air.

"Alright, maggots, it's time for the second part of the Chunin Exam. Each team has one of two scrolls: Heaven or Earth. Your task is to retrieve the other scroll and make your way to the tower at the center of the training grounds."

Each team prepared for the test to begin. Naruto decided to pass the time with a short nap on Kurama's soft thighs as she pet his spiky hair. Tayuya sat next to them watching the remaining teams. She noticed one team keeping a very close eye on them.

The team was led by a tall, serious-looking boy with spiky black hair, golden eyes, a black and white shirt, shoulder armor, fingerless gloves, black pants, and armored boots. What was strange about him was that his left arm looked like a claw instead of a hand.

Following him was a girl with long greenish-blonde hair in a low ponytail, pointed ears, a white and green shirt, white shorts, black fingerless gloves and white and green shoes. Also with them was a short blonde, almost wolf-like, boy wearing a blue and red scarf and protected heavily by white armor, but strangely didn't limit his mobility.

Putting them out of her mind, Tayuya decided to focus on the task at hand. With Naruto's plan, this part of the exam shouldn't take too long.

"Alright, rookies. Move to your gate and prepare for the test," Anko shouted. Everyone move to their respective gate.

"Alright, Kurama-chan, Tayuya-chan. Let's get started." The two redheads nodded in agreement.

"BEGIN!" The gates opened as the teams rushed in to capture their objective.

**15 minutes later…**

Team Yin-Yang Blades dashed through the forest in a triangle formation with Naruto leading, Kurama and Tayuya behind him. The redheads were busy scanning the surrounding area as Naruto lead them past potential obstacles.

Kurama suddenly dashed down to the forest floor. Flashes of purple and screams of agony filled the area. She returned to formation, frustrated at the pointless fight. "No luck. They had a Heaven Scroll."

"Naruto-kun. Three people are ahead of us, waiting for an ambush." Naruto nodded.

Like Tayuya predicted, three Ame ninja leapt from the bushes. "You're ours, Konoha losers."

Without missing a beat, Naruto unveiled a large white and orange sword, seemingly from nowhere. The blonde boy dive-bombed the approaching ninja at an almost blinding speed, impaling the middle of the three ninja through the chest. The Ame ninja's teammates noticed their friend and turned to stab Naruto in the back.

Naruto muttered, "**Sword Blasting.**" Two more swords materialized behind the other two ninja and impaled them. They screamed in pain as blood splattered on the ground and they fell, dead. Naruto searched their pockets for their scroll and found their needed Earth Scroll.

"Alright, girls. We have our Earth Scroll. Let's get to the tower." Tayuya sighed, thinking if he needed to go that far. Kurama was blushing and moist at how ruthless he was, considering how mellow he was normally. Naruto bounded up into the trees, rejoining the redheads, and continue on towards the tower."

**Elsewhere…**

Team Kurenai was jumping through the forest, after getting their Heaven Scroll. Kiba and Akamaru scanned the area with their enhanced sense of smell.

"Hey guys, stop. There's someone up ahead. Hinata, how far? Shino, how many?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw someone about 50 meters ahead of them. Shino put his ear to the tree as the insects relayed six people, two teams.

Using their stealth skills, Team Kurenai managed to sneak into the bushes outside a clearing. The team that Tayuya noticed at the beginning faced off against a team of Iwa ninja.

"Get ready to hand over your scroll, losers!" yelled the lead gening

"These guys are funny, don't you think, Chung-kun?" said the green haired girl, giggling.

Chung, the blonde boy, shook his head in disagreement, "I don't think so, Rena-san. They seem like all bark and no bite. What do you think, Raven-san?"

The black-haired boy sighed and replied, "It doesn't matter to me. We just need the scroll. I'll handle this."

The Iwa ninja grew angry at how nonchalantly Raven addressed them. "Don't underestimate us! **Earth Style: Giant Boulder Spear!**" The Iwa ninja slammed his palm into the ground as Raven drew his katana-like sword. A giant spear-shaped rock rose out of the ground and launched toward the black-haired swordsman. Just as the rock was about the pierce Raven's skull, the rock was split in half and fell to the ground, kicking up two large clouds of dust. The Iwa genin were so awestruck at not only how he broke such a giant rock, but how clean the cut was, that they didn't realize the Raven had closed the distance and was mere inches from the leader.

Before the genin could react, Raven, in a precise display of swordsmanship, sliced a deep gash into both of the leader's arms, rendering them unusable. The leader yelled out in pain and collapsed. Before the remaining genin could react, Raven flipped his sword backwards and knocked them out with the dull side. Not wanting to waste more time, Raven looked through the Iwa genin's belonging and found a Heaven Scroll.

Out of nowhere, the lead Iwa ninja jumped to his feet, arms still immobile, and launched a kick to Raven's face. Time seemed to slow down as the kick approached the black-haired boy's head. Chung drew his gun, the Silver Shooter, and Rena readied her bow.

"**Aiming Shot,**" Chung yelled. A lightning fast bullet shot from the barrel and drilled through the genin's left leg.

"**Rail Stinger,**" Rena called. An equally fast arrow flew, almost cutting the air, through the genin's right leg.

The leader yelled and collapsed once again, "Damn it!"

Rena skipped up to the downed genin. "You should know not to use a sneak attack. Someone else might be watching you," she said, giggling.

Raven got to his feet, "Thanks, guys. Let's get to the tower." Chung and Rena nodded, and the team bounded into the trees toward the tower.

Team Kurenai, hiding in the bushes, were shocked at how strong the team was. They seemed to be Chunin level already.

'Why do we always find the super strong ones?' Kiba thought. Akamaru was shivering inside his coat.

**At the tower…**

Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune, sat watching the Exam unfold.

"Hokage-sama," a glasses-wearing chunin called, "the first of the teams has arrived at the castle."

The chunin put a video tape into a player. The video showed a certain blonde haired boy followed by two redheads. The trio stopped, suddenly, and turned to the camera.

"Naruto? How fast did they get to the tower?" Tsunade asked.

"30 minutes," the chunin said, still shocked about it himself.

Tsunade turned back to the video and saw Naruto grin at the camera before the video cut to static

**AN: Hey guys. I got a message from DevilWolf641 about whether there would be characters or classes. As you have just read, Naruto's team has classes and the remaining characters have their own team.**

**Hopefully, you guys aren't getting too bored with all this storyline stuff. When I first started reading, I got bored with a long main story and not enough action, but don't fret guys, the actions coming. Stay tuned.**

**Up next – Clash of Titans**

**Later guys**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Clash of Titans**

One month after the Forest of Death…

These are the finalists of the Chunin Exams. The six winners of the finals are evaluated and are chosen to become Chunin.

Naruto Uzumaki

Tayuya

Kurama

Raven

Rena

Chung Seiker

Rock Lee

Neji Hyuga

Tenten

Garui – A Kumogakure ninja

Jun – A Iwagakure kunoichi

Hanmo – An Amegakure ninja

Now on to the story…

The remaining 12 genin from the Forest of Death walked into the main arena where the finals would be held. The arena was an open field in the middle with trees for cover on either side, and the whole field was surrounded by high walls.

Team Yin-Yang Blades was confident as ever, nothing seemed to make a dent in them. However, they were still hoping for a challenge where they could get serious.

Team Crow had gone through some major changes over the past month. Raven donned an intricate white coat with a fur collar and various straps, a sleeveless black undershirt, black pants, a white gloves on his right hand, and armored shoes with fur cuffs, also his hair wasn't spiky and just hung loose.

Rena tied her hair into a high ponytail with black ribbon, accentuated with white flower hairpins. Her clothes changed to a white and black top, green sleeves that started at her upper arms, a green, white and black skirt, and black knee-high boots. She had a strange wristband on her left arm. It looked like a flower with bird feathers on each side of it.

Chung had grown much taller, almost equaling Raven in height. His white armor had become sleeker and much more maneuverable. He had gained a second Silver Shooter and his hair had become much spikier and wolf-like.

The seats of the arena were filled with people from the village, famous politicians, ninja from other villages and various other visitors.

"Sure is quite a turnout," Naruto said, "let's give them a show."

The others nodded, confidently.

Tsunade called the arena to attention for the opening ceremony. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me present the finalists for the Chunin Exam." This roused a cheer that shook the arena. "And let me present my esteemed collegue, the Third Tsuchikage, Ohnoki, the Fourth Raikage, Ay, and the ambassador of Amegakure, Konan."

A short statured old man stepped forward an eyed the genin. He noticed the blonde haired boy that gave of an aura of either confidence or arrogance, the old man couldn't tell.

'The blonde hair is very familiar,' Ohnoki thought.

After him, a tall, blue-haired beauty stepped forward dressed in a plain, black cloak. Her amber eyes scanned the crowd and the finalists, almost as if she was searching for something.

Kurama noticed the woman, 'Konan. So the Akatsuki is looking for the biju at the Chunin Exam.'

Finally, a huge, hulking man with slick, blonde hair moved into view. He spotted Naruto and thought, 'That boy is the spitting image of the Yellow Flash.'

"Let the finals of the Chunin Exam commence," Tsunade announced, rousing another cheer from the crowd.

Genma shunshuned down to the contestants to explain the layout of the fights. "Alright, guys. Listen up. The rounds will be one-on-one. The winner is decided when one of you dies, gives up, or otherwise, can't go on. Everyone, except for Rena and Lee, please leave the arena." The remaining participants followed the jonin's orders and moved to the waiting area above the field.

**Round 1 – Rena vs. Rock Lee**

"Round 1, begin."

Rena shifted a foot forward and held her hands up, and Lee moved into his normal fighting stance.

Lee moved first and dashed toward the elf girl. Lunging into the air, he launched his signature kick, "**Leaf Hurricane**."

Rena predicted the kick and cartwheeled away, giggling, "So you're a taijutsu user, too. Then, this is going to be very fun."

Rena fired a few arrows at her green-suited opponent. Startled at first, Lee dodged the projectiles and dashed into a flying side kick. Rena expertly dodged to blow and threw a kick to Lee's ribs. Lee blocked the attack and turned into a kick to the girl's head.

"**Assault Kick**," Rena said. Coating her legs in chakra, the elf girl threw a knee to block Lee's kick, then launched a powerful flip kick to the boy's stomach.

Lee felt the power in the blow, and wondered where her strength came from. "How did you get to be so strong?"

Rena smiled at the question and answered, "I'm known for my powerful kicks. That's why they call me the Wind Sneaker, as light as a breeze or strong as a tornado."

Lee smiled back at the green-haired girl. "Wind Sneaker, eh? The name suits you."

Rena dashed at her opponent. "**Rising Falcon**." The girl spun into a cartwheel, trying to kick down on the boy, which he dodged. Using the momentum from her spin, she launched into a drop kick. Lee threw a punch and met her kick with equal strength. The clash of the taijutsu experts raged on.

**After 5 minutes of fighting…**

Both combatants were smiling at each other, genuinely enjoying their fight. They were both battered from the constant beating, but enjoying themselves nonetheless.

"You're very good, but it's time to end this," Lee panted.

"I couldn't agree more," Rena said, exhausted. The elf girl raised her bow and called her attack, "**Perfect Storm**." A miniature tornado flew from the girl's bow and caught the green-suited boy in the wind.

Lee closed his eyes from the pain, but glanced at the sky. The boy's eyes went wide when he saw Rena seemingly floating above the raging tornado.

The girl looked down and spotted her target. "**Sharp Fall**." Rena coated her leg in chakra and plummeted to the earth. Her kick buried into the boy's chest and the pair slammed into the ground, a crater forming around them.

"That was really fun. Let's do it again sometime," she said, smiling. Lee coughed up some blood and passed out, but not before giving her the "nice guy" thumbs-up.

Genma smiled and announced, "Winner, Rena." The crowd cheered at the amazing match as Rena skipped away giggling.

**Round 2 – Kurama vs. Hanmo**

The announced fighters moved down to the field.

Kurama was confident with a foxy smile on her face.

Hanmo was a stoic Amegakure genin with long blue hair that was spiky on top and framed his face. He had golden eyes and an X-shaped scar between his eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, white scarf, black fingerless gloves, black pants, bandages on his calves and black ninja sandals.

"Round 2, begin."

Hanmo clapped his hands together and cast a jutsu, "**Rainmaker Jutsu**." A torrential rain suddenly fell from the sky as Hanmo slammed his palm to the ground. "**Summoning Jutsu**." In a puff of smoke, Hanmo summoned a strange, club-like weapon.

Kurama was surprised at the boy's quick thinking, but was even more surprised when the boy lunged at her. Hanmo roared at his opponent as he drew his sword upwards for a smash.

Kurama rolled out of the way and was astonished by the power the boy had.

Hanmo threw a few slashes, which Kurama managed to dodge. Growing tired of the girl's dodging, Hanmo unleashed another jutsu, "**Water Style, May Rain**."

All of a sudden, the rain merged into larger spheres and fired at the redhead. Kurama was launched back into the arena wall, shrouded by a cloud of dust.

"You're very good, little boy. A little on the angry side, but still good. Looks like I'm going to have to get serious."

When the smoke cleared, Kurama's figure had drastically changed. Her hair had become twin ponytails, and she wore purple shoulder-high sleeves, purple tube top with a white cross, purple bat-like skirt and thigh-high boots. In her hand was a staff that resembled an axe.

Hanmo dashed forward for another attack, "**Water Style, Tearing Wave**." The boy's club gathered the water on the tip and lashed out in a wave.

Kurama retaliated, "**Ice Storm**," a tornado of icy wind surrounded the redhead and froze Hanmo's wave solid. Kurama giggled at the boy's struggle.

Hanmo gritted his teeth and launched another slash at the girl. "**Binding Circle**." The blue-haired boy was stopped clean in his tracks. He struggled to break free and noticed that Kurama had vanished.

The next thing he knew, he heard her voice behind him, "**Plasma Cutter**." A red beam of energy burned through the boy's shoulder. Gritting his teeth to shut out the pain, Hanmo yelled into his next attack and slashed across at Kurama's stomach, but she disappeared again.

Another hole was blasted through his other shoulder and the boy fell to his knees. Kurama reappeared in front of him and held her hand in front of his face. A ball of red energy appeared ready to be fire through the boy's head.

"Give up, little boy. You're done."

As much as he hated to admit it, Hanmo knew when he was beaten. Returning to his icy, stoic attitude, the blue-haired boy called for the proctor, "Mr. Proctor, I give up."

Genma nodded. "Winner, Kurama."

Kurama returned to the waiting area with her team.

"Well done, Kurama-chan," Naruto said, smiling, "I think everyone really like you."

"I agree, Naru-kun. I wasn't able to go all out, but at least, I could show the true me."

"I guess you're right. Let's see what Chung is made of.

Chung and Tenten squared off on the field preparing for their round.

**Round 3 – Chung Seiker vs. Tenten**

"Round 3, begin."

Both projectile users drew their respective weapons.

Chung aimed his Silver Shooter and Tenten summoned her ninja weapons. Each weapon that was thrown was met with a bullet.

The sound of metal on metal clanging rung through the arena as sparks flew on the field. Tenten threw a couple of kunai with explosive tags attached to make an opening.

The tags did their job and exploded, causing Chung to take to the air. The weapons girl readied another barrage of weapons when she noticed that Chung was charging her from the air. He roared, "**Gigantic Impact**."

The boy drew his Destroyer cannon and slammed into the ground. Tenten managed to dodge and tossed another couple of kunai. "**Double Fire**." Chung fired his Silver Shooter twice and blocked the kunai.

Tenten decided to take things up a notch. Drawing two more scrolls, she placed them at her sides and went through a series on hand seals. "**Rising Twin Dragons**." Two dragon-like plumes of smoke rose and twirled around each other with Tenten at the center.

Summoning more weapons from the scrolls, Tenten launched into a massive barrage of weapons. Chung drew both of his Silver Shooters to meet her attack. Firing repeatedly, Chung was able to deflect the barrage.

Tenten landed back on the ground as Chung aimed his gun and fired a bullet to graze her leg and immobilize her temporarily. The bullet connected and Chung was able to get behind Tenten and placed his gun behind her head. "Please, give up. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Tenten, unwilling to give up, noticed her open scroll by her hand and tried to reach to summon another weapon. Chung noticed this and fired his second gun at the scroll, blowing a hole in the paper. "You can't escape a Deadly Chaser. Now, give up."

Genma, noticing that Tenten wasn't going anywhere, decided to intervene. "Chung, lower your weapon. This match is done. Winner, Chung Seiker."

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update the story, but you know how it goes, stuff comes up. Anyway, I decided to do a timeskip because I think that the prelims would be pretty boring. Also, for any Kingdom Hearts fans, Hanmo is based off of Saix and I gave him some rain-related jutsu. Rate and Review and I'll see you guys next time.**

**Up next – Angels and Swords**

**Later guys**


End file.
